


A Snowy Planet with No Ood

by azriona



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2014 [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Hoth, Running, Running Away, Star Wars References, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten promised Donna a winter wonderland.  Well, he got one right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snowy Planet with No Ood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparklers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklers/gifts).



> The fifth installment of this year’s Advent Calendar Drabbles. I’m lazy, so all fics are titled with the prompt. Today’s prompt was given by acciochocolate, who requested Ten and Donna at a Christmas/Yule/Winter Solstice, not necessarily set on Earth, or basically a snowy planet with no Ood. Like the Doctor, I got one right.
> 
> The inclusion of the specific snowy planet can be blamed on my husband; when I read the prompt to him, he immediately countered with, “Hoth!” At which point I had to write it. You understand.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU TALKED ME INTO THIS!”

“The ice plants in Wampa Valley, Donna! The abandoned caves of Echo Base!”

“NOT EXACTLY ABANDONED, ARE THEY?”

“I might have made a sliiiiiiiight miscalculation—“

“SLIGHT MISCALCULATION?!?! THAT CREATURE HAS FANGS THE SIZE OF MY THIGHS!”

“Oh, Donna, not that large!”

“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU, SPACE MAN.”

“There’s the TARDIS! Jump for it, Donna!”

“AARRRRGGGHHHHHHH—crash.”

“Well. Wasn’t that was fun?”

“Beach, spaceman. Now.”

“And I know just the place, sand as far as the eye can see—“

“If I see one single Jawa—“

“Palm Beach it is!”


End file.
